Enamorado De Un Stripper
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Logan es de los mejores strippers de LA, de los mejores pagados y los más buscados. Adora su trabajo, y solo desearía que unas cosas cambiaran. Está soltero y no está interesado en una relación. Kendall salió de una relación dolorosa y escuchó de Logan, así que fue a uno de los clubs más exclusivos del mundo a buscar al pálido. AU. Slash. Rated M
1. Shows

Hola!

Hoy vengo con esta nueva historia. No pude resistirme a subirla, es solo que... ahh!

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Shows_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"_Ahora uno de los mejores de la industria. Es aclamado y amado por muchos. ¡Logan Henderson! O como lo llamamos aquí, ¡LogieBear!"_

Reí ante mi apodo y salí con un paso sexy hasta el escenario. Escuché silbidos y aplausos de todos los chicos y hombres del lugar. Vi a chicos muy sexis en el público y me dije a mí mismo '_uno de ellos te tendrá esta noche, Logie._' Comencé a hacer mi baile, haciendo pasos sexis y atrevidos, y también acrobacias.

Comencé a jugar con mi camiseta y luego de un rato me la quité, mostrando mi torso bien esculpido gracias a muchas horas semanales en el gimnasio. Hay muchas luces detrás de mí, iluminando el camino de la pasarela y el tubo al final de esta.

Seguí con mi pantalón. Comencé a jugar con el botón y la cremallera, tentando al público. Vi unos tipos acercándose con dinero en la mano. Me acerqué a ellos y levanté mi trasero para que pusieran el dinero allí. Uno me dio una palmada, sacándome una risita.

Terminé de quitarme el pantalón y ahora solo me quedaba mi ropa interior. Aprendí a salir al escenario sin zapatos ni medias, pues muchas veces he tenido problemas y accidentes con ellos. Muchos chicos de mi edad y un poco mayores comenzaron a acercarse con dinero.

"_¡LogieBear, dame un beso, preciosura!_" uno de ellos gritó. Me le acerqué y lo besé apasionadamente por un momento.

Dejé todo el dinero por la pasarela, al fin y al cabo que puedo recogerlo luego del show. Seguí bailando y me bajé un poco los bóxers, mostrando un poco de mi trasero, siempre mostrando una sonrisa. ¡Dios! ¡Adoro este trabajo! Me acerqué al tubo y comencé a bailar en él, utilizándolo para frotar mi trasero con él y como sostén mientras hacía varias poses.

Finalmente terminé mi baile y comencé a recoger el dinero y mi ropa y a caminar hacia la salida. "_¡Y ese fue el mejor acto de la noche! ¡Un gran aplauso para nuestro LogieBear!_"

Me volteé en el último momento y puse mis manos en forma de corazón alrededor de mi corazón, y guiñé un ojo. Salí del escenario y me dirigí a mi cuarto para descansar por un rato antes de recibir mis tres clientes nocturnos.

Encendí la TV para relajarme. Casi media hora después alguien tocó la puerta. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta. Allí había un lindo chico, muy sexy y con buen cuerpo, le sonreí y lo dejé entrar antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro y comenzar mi trabajo.

* * *

_5 horas después:_

Es casi media noche. Acabé de terminar con el último cliente y voy camino a casa. Llegué y parqueé mi auto. Subí al último piso, el pent-house, abrí la puerta y entré. Cerré la puerta con seguro por si algo y fui directo a mi habitación.

Me quité la ropa y me tiré a la cama instantáneamente. Estoy _muy _cansado. Me metí debajo de las cobijas y me dormí.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente para ir al gimnasio. Esperen, creo que no les he contado mucho sobre mi, ¿verdad? Pues ahí va.

Mi nombre es Logan Henderson, tengo 21 años y soy de Duluth, Minnesota. Abandoné mi casa a los 18 años cuando un agente me ofreció este trabajo. No me importó abandonar a mis padres, pues eran lo peor, no se preocupaban por mí. Comencé de inmediato al llegar a LA, pero no en el club donde estoy en este momento, ni en el lugar donde vivo ahora. Comencé en un lugar no muy bueno, pero gracias a ello pude comenzar.

Después de unos meses logré ganar un poco de dinero y comprar un lugar donde vivir más decente. Pero no solo eso, un agente de un gran club me encontró y me sugirió el lugar en el que estoy. Aprendí mucho y logré subir a la cima de los mejores, llegando a ser de los mejores 10 strippers de Estados Unidos. Ahora soy el mejor en la industria del país y estoy entre los mejores 10 de América, y entre los mejores 25 del mundo.

Algo raro que me ha sucedido es que… muchos agentes de pornografía me han ofrecido muchos trabajos con sus empleadores y sus agencias. A todos les he respondido lo mismo: '_Lo siento, pero no me gusta eso y lo único que quiero hacer es lo que hago en este momento. Shows y visitas especiales nocturnas. Gracias._' Y con eso tienen.

¿En cuanto a mi vida amorosa?… Pues no he tenido muchas parejas, tal vez 2 o 3. No estoy buscando una relación en este momento. Tengo suficiente con mi trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo por lo mismo. Mi vida sexual… pues ya se imaginarán, después de todo soy stripper, y eso es lo que hago todas las noches a tres personas.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que quiero decir. No quiero recordar mi vida antes de esto. ¿Cuánto gano por semana? Veamos… cada cliente paga $500 por mí y $200 van a la compañía, así que son $300 para mí… por 7 son… $6.300… y en dinero de pasarela son… en promedio… $27,20… así que gano… $6.327,20 cada semana.

Así es como llegué adonde estoy. Pero no hago esto por dinero, lo hago porque me gusta. Amo ser stripper, y sé que algún día seré el numero 1 en el mundo. ¡Ese es mi sueño!

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

_"Kendall, amor. Tenemos que hablar."_

_"¿Qué sucede, Tim?"_

_"Ken… esto no es fácil… así que solo lo diré…"_

_"Oh no, Tim. ¿Estás embarazado? ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no, no, no, no!"_

_"Kendall, ¡Kendall! ¡No estoy embarazado!"_

_"Oh, ¿entonces qué es?"_

_"Tenemos que terminar… por favor no preguntes por qué, porque lo sabes. No funcionamos juntos y solo nos estamos haciendo daño. Aún quiero ser tu amigo, por favor."_

Recuerdo eso como si hubiera sido ayer. Él solo me abandonó. Admito que fue una relación dolorosa, pero lo amaba. Y-yo… m-me siento muy mal. He llorado mucho, él me complementaba.

"_Amigo, deja de llorar por favor. ¡Estás en LA por dios! ¡Hay muchos chicos gays allá!… Sólo tienes que buscar,_" me dijo.

"¡Carlos por dios! ¡Tim era mi alma gemela!"

"_Kendall, amigo, una relación que termina es una relación que nunca existió. Mira, he escuchado que en LA está el mejor club de strippers de Estados Unidos, y también es de los mejores del mundo. Tal vez deberías ir y tratar de conocer a alguien, y tal vez tengas la suerte de acostarte con Logan Henderson, es el mejor del país. ¿Eh? ¿Eh?_" Carlos me sugirió con un tono juguetón al final.

"¿En serio? ¿Un club de strippers masculinos? No seas estúpido, Carlos. Además estar una noche con Logan Henderson vale 500 dólares, y no tengo tanto dinero para eso, y en fin, tampoco quiero, ni siquiera lo conozco," respondí.

Recibí un mensaje en Facebook con un link… de Carlos. Lo abrí y vi al hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, y he visto muchos.

"_Él es Logan Henderson, Kendall. Es el mejor del país y está entre los mejores 25 del mundo. Todos los que han estado en su show dicen que es excelente, y también todos los que se han acostado con él dicen que es inolvidable… Amigo solo trata, no tienes nada qué perder._"

"Está bien, pero me debes 250 dólares, hago esto por los dos y tú pagarás la mitad, pero ya que estás en Minnesota me los debes, ¿oíste?"

"_¡Trato hecho!_"

Reí y colgué. No puedo creer que vaya a ir a ver a Logan Henderson, el mejor stripper del país, y voy a estar con él por una noche, que bien. He oído hablar de él, dicen que es muy excitante el show, y que es muy bueno… ya saben con qué.

Son las 5:30 pm… Buscaré a qué horas empieza el show de Logan… ¿¡7 pm?! ¡Me tengo que ir!

* * *

Llegué al lugar donde trabaja Logan Henderson. Me acerqué a la puerta y fui a pagar la noche.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" me preguntó una chica de unos 27 años.

"¿Tienes cupo disponible para Logan?" pregunté.

"Eres afortunado, me queda el último lugar, a las 11," me dijo.

Asentí y le pasé el dinero. "¿Ya empezó el show?"

"No, ya está por empezar," respondió.

Entré al lugar y vi que un chico se estaba yendo. Encontré un lugar cerca del escenario, el presentador comenzó a hablar.

"_¡Démosle un gran aplauso a nuestro mejor chico! ¡LogieBear!_"

Aplaudí sin saber qué esperar. El mismo chico que vi en la foto salió de una puerta con un paso sexy, en serio sexy. Comencé a silbar sin dejar de mirar cómo jugaba con su ropa y un momento después se la quitaba, cómo hacía acrobacias y se 'retorcía,' por así decirlo.

"_¡Sólo hoy! ¡Nuestro LogieBear tiene una sorpresa! ¡Si eres afortunado, Logie te llevará esta noche con él a su departamento! Si pagó los $500, se le devolverán._"

Unos chicos comenzaron a acercarse con dinero, así que decidí levantarme y darle dinero. Logan solo estaba en bóxers, y los tenía medio bajos mostrando un poco de su trasero. Me acerqué a él, y él bajó y me guiñó un ojo antes de darme un beso.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, belleza rubia?" me preguntó en medio del bullicio haciendo un pequeño baile.

"_¡Parece que_ _Logie ha elegido a alguien!_"

"K-Kendall," respondí.

"Bien Kendall, creo que te llevaré conmigo esta noche," me dijo.

Asentí como estúpido. Logan me guiñó y se fue para el tubo a hacer un baile con él. Un señor vino hacia mí y me preguntó. "¿Amigo, pagaste los $500?"

"S-sí," respondí. Él sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y contó 500 antes de entregármelos. Guardé el dinero en mi bolsillo trasero y me volví a sentar para terminar de ver el show.

Antes de irse, Logan se bajó del escenario y vino hacia mí, luego me dio un beso y me frotó el pecho. Volvió al escenario y se fue.

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"_¡Démosle un gran aplauso a nuestro mejor chico! ¡LogieBear!_"

Salí igualmente que ayer, esta vez más lento y más provocativamente. Bailé y jugué con mi ropa hasta quitármela.

"_¡Sólo hoy! ¡Nuestro LogieBear tiene una sorpresa! ¡Si eres afortunado, Logie te llevará esta noche con él a su departamento! Si pagó los $500, se le devolverán._"

Unos chicos se acercaron con dinero, me acerqué a ellos, y ellos metieron los billetes en mis bóxers. Vi a un hermoso chico rubio que se acercaba con dinero, así que me le acerqué y bajé a su nivel, le guiñé un ojo y le di un beso.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, belleza rubia?" le pregunté sin dejar de bailar.

"_¡Parece que_ _Logie ha elegido a alguien!_"

"K-Kendall," respondió.

"Bien Kendall, creo que te llevaré conmigo esta noche," le dije y me levanté de nuevo para comenzar con el tubo.

Hice mi baile normal con el tubo. Tengo un poco bajos mis bóxers, dejando ver un poco de mi trasero. Cuando terminé bajé del escenario y me acerqué al hermoso rubio llamado Kendall. Le di un beso y le froté el pecho suavemente antes de irme.

Me fui para mi habitación a esperar a 2 clientes, pues Kendall pagó y se irá conmigo. El primero llegó…

Luego de terminar con los 2 salí y vi a Kendall esperándome junto al jefe. Fui hacia los dos y me senté en las piernas de Kendall, sorprendiéndolo instantáneamente.

"L-Logan," hermoso rubio.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?" pregunté.

"Bien, felicidades Kendall. Espero que la pasen bien esta noche," nos dijo Stephen **(A/N: No crean que es Stephen el que hace de Gustavo en la serie por favor)**, mi jefe, y se fue.

"¡Stephen, espera!" llamé. "¿Tengo que venir mañana a trabajar?"

"No te preocupes, te mereces un descanso. Disfruta tu noche con el rubio."

Miré a Kendall con una sonrisa. Él me dio una sonrisa tonta devuelta y me levantó.

"¿Kendall qué haces?" pregunté riendo.

"Te llevo al auto," me respondió.

Lo guié a mi auto. Me bajó y me subí al asiento del conductor, él se subió a mi lado. Conduje hasta el edificio y al llegar subimos a mi pent-house.

Al cerrar la puerta lo llevé a la cocina. "¿Quieres algo?" pregunté.

"N-no, gracias," me respondió aún nervioso.

"Kendall, no tienes por qué estar nervioso. No te haré nada malo."

"Lo siento. Es que nunca he estado con un stripper y en serio estoy nervioso," respondió.

Reí entre dientes y me acerqué a él. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

"¿Me llevas a la cama?" pregunté con un puchero.

"Claro," respondió y me levantó estilo nupcial.

Fuimos a mi habitación, para empezar con el premio del hermoso chico rubio que encontré.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Noticia!: Unas historias entrarán en pausa por un tiempo, mientras tengo tiempo libre y escribo algo jeje.

Bye.


	2. Malos recuerdos

Hola, ¿cómo van? Jaja espero que bien.

Nuevo cap. para esta historia. Gracias por recibirla tan bien, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Malos recuerdos_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

Fuimos a mi habitación, para empezar con el premio del hermoso chico rubio que encontré. Al entrar lo senté en la una silla sin descansabrazos y me le senté en las piernas con las mías hacia los lados.

"Bien, belleza rubia. ¿Te gustaría un baile privado?" pregunté.

"Me encantaría, LogieBear. Pero antes tengo una pregunta para ti," respondió. "¿Por qué te llaman LogieBear?"

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré con un tono sexy. "Porque en la cama soy un como un osito, muy tierno, pero peligroso."

"¿Oh en serio? Bueno eso lo veremos," me dijo y me dio un beso en el cuello.

Me levanté de sus piernas y entré a mi armario. Me quite toda la ropa y me puse unos calzoncillos y una gorra para verme sexy. Salí y vi la sonrisa formarse en la cara de Kendall al ver mi atuendo. Fui hacia un botón que había al lado de la puerta. Lo apreté y un tubo bajó del techo.

"Moderno, me gusta, Logie."

Sonreí y fui al tubo, para comenzar con el baile para el rubio. Comencé a sentir mis calzoncillos apretados, y supe que tenía una erección en proceso.

"Parece que el pequeño Logie se está excitando."

"Cállate," le dije y seguí con el tubo.

Me empecé a quitar la ropa interior. Terminé con el tubo y me senté en las piernas de Kendall de nuevo. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho e hice un puchero.

"No pareces estarlo disfrutando, belleza rubia," le dije con mi nuevo apodo para él.

"¡N-no! ¡Sí lo estoy disfrutando! Es solo que… me perdí en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que tienes," ¿ojos?

"K-Kendall… mataste el momento," le dije y me levanté de sus piernas.

"¿P-por qué?"

Suspiré y me senté en mi cama. "Kendall, no estoy interesado en una relación en este momento."

"Entiendo, te lastimaron y…"

"No, Kendall… E-es por mi trabajo, no quiero involucrarme en una relación en este momento, mi trabajo… simplemente no puedo, Kendall… lo siento."

Quedamos en un incómodo silencio por casi 10 minutos. Me vestí y me acosté en mi cama. Sentí que Kendall se levantó, pensé que se iba a ir, en vez de eso me volteó y comenzó a besarme de manera apasionada.

Devolví el beso instantáneamente. Metí mis manos debajo de la camisa de Kendall y comencé a frotar su pecho. Él comenzó a empujar para frotar las erecciones de los dos.

Cambié de posición con Kendall y me quité todo excepto mis calzoncillos y la gorra, luego pasé al pecho de Kendall que también estaba desnudo. Bajé a su tetilla izquierda y comencé a chuparla mientras jugaba con la otra.

"Logan," gimió cuando mordí su pezón.

Sonreí y cambié. Luego de un rato me cansé y comencé a besar todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su pantalón y desabrocharlo. Le bajé el pantalón junto con sus bóxers… oh dios.

"E-es… el más grande que he visto… wow," y lo es, he tenido muchos clientes con un pene grande… pero el de Kendall es… wow.

Kendall soltó una risita. "Gracias."

"Será duro, pero intentaré meterlo todo."

Lo tomé y comencé a chupar suavemente la cabeza. Seguí introduciéndolo en mi boca y, por primera vez en casi 2 años, tosí. Traté de relajar lo más que pude mi garganta y comencé a chuparlo por completo.

Después de un rato de chupar el pene de Kendall—que por cierto no fue nada fácil—me separé de él y subí a besarlo de nuevo. Nos besamos por unos segundos. Me separé de nuevo y me acerqué a la mesa de noche que hay al lado de mi cama, abrí un cajón y saqué unos condones, lubricante y un consolador, éste último se lo pasé.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó.

"Para que me prepares. No quiero que me lastimes," respondí.

Kendall asintió. "Sí… pero pensé que lo tendría que hacer con mis dedos…"

Estúpido rubio. "Tonto, soy stripper, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿¡Y utilizas esto en el escenario?!"

"No, belleza rubia. Muchos de los que van al show me entregan estos 'regalos.'"

"No creo que algún día pudiera hacer este trabajo," me dijo de manera… ¿asqueada?

Rodé mis ojos y nos volteé de posición. Kendall bajó hasta mi miembro, me quitó la ropa interior y comenzó a chupar mi pene. Un rato después se separó, tomó el lubricante y lo untó en el consolador.

"¿Listo?" preguntó.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Sentí algo húmedo en mi entrada, pero muy diferente. Miré hacia abajo y vi el consolador a un lado y la cabeza de Kendall pegada a mí.

"¡Oh dios, Kendall!"

"¿Te gusta, Logie?" preguntó con tono seductor.

"Nunca… nunca me habían hecho esto," respondí.

"A… a mi ex le encantaba que yo hiciera esto."

Definitivamente es el sexo más extraño que he tenido en mi vida, en serio. Kendall siguió con el consolador, lo sentí deslizarse. No me duele. Estoy más que acostumbrado a esto. Un rato después de que Kendall me penetrara con el consolador, hice que lo sacara.

"Bien, es mi turno," le dije.

Cambiamos de posición… de nuevo…, tomé un condón y se lo puse… se rompió. Traté con otro, pero pasó lo mismo. Seguí tratando, pero era inútil. Me acabé la caja de condones.

"¡Diablos!"

"¿No tienes más grandes?" preguntó.

"Esos eran los más grandes," respondí. "O… ya sé."

Me levanté y fui al baño. Abrí la gaveta de emergencias y saqué una caja de condones XXL, son los más grandes que hay. Saqué unos de la caja y volví a la habitación. Me acomodé, abrí un empaque y le puse el condón. ¡Y funcionó!

"Bien, comencemos," me senté en el abdomen de Kendall, bajé y le di un beso.

Tomé el pene de Kendall y lo puse contra mi entrada. Comencé a bajar lentamente hasta que sentí la piel de sus piernas contra mis nalgas.

Comencé con un ritmo lento y suave, pero excitante, moviendo mi cadera como aprendí de muchos otros strippers para hacer de esto más excitante y seductor. En vez de subir y bajar, me movía de adelante hacia atrás. Muchos gemidos se escapaban de mi boca—cielos, he tenido mucho sexo en estos tres años, pero este es el mejor de todos.

Hace mucho tiempo no tengo una erección de este tipo… me _duele_. Llevé mi mano a mi miembro y comencé a masturbarme. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí una mano encima de la mía. Bajé a mirar y vi a Kendall masturbándome.

Bajé y me pegué a su cuerpo. Kendall subió sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarme. Dios, se siente tan bien. Gracias a mi trabajo, amo lo que hago.

"D-dame… m-ás… b-belleza rubia-a," gemí.

Gemidos, gemidos, gemidos y más gemidos. De parte de los dos, siento que voy a terminar… n-no, necesito más. No puedo terminar tan rápido con el hermoso chico que ahora está teniendo sexo conmigo, necesito tenerlo un poco más, necesito más de él. Más.

"Esto… Logan, ¡se siente maravilloso!"

Detuve a Kendall y lo saqué de mi interior. Me apoyé en mis manos y rodillas. Sé que entendió el mensaje. De inmediato sentí su miembro deslizándose hacia mi interior. Nadie nunca había logrado darme tanto placer en estos tres años.

Kendall va lo más rápido que puede. Tiene sus manos en mi cadera. El sonido de piel chocando, como el sonido de una cachetada, llena el cuarto junto con gemidos y el sonido de una S saliendo de mi boca.

Kendall de repente comenzó a detenerse. "¡Mira!"

Sentí el miembro de Kendall salir. "¿Por qué te detienes?" iba a voltear, pero sentí algo pegajoso y muy redondo entrar. "¿Qué es eso, Kendall?"

"Un bombón," respondió.

"Se siente bien," le dije. Él sacó el bombón de mí y me volteó, luego introdujo de nuevo el bombón. "¡Te ves tan tierno! ¿Me dejas tomarte una foto?"

Le guiñé un ojo. El tomó su celular de no sé dónde y me tomó una foto. Un rato después de penetrarme con el bombón, lo sacó y se lo metió a la boca. Volvió a introducir su pene y seguimos teniendo sexo como por media hora, del mejor sexo que he tenido.

Miré hacia abajo y semen comenzó a salir de mi miembro. Kendall me estaba mirando con el bombón en su boca y con mi gorra, la cual no sé cuando me la quitó. Se ve tan sexy, me provoca tener sexo con él de nuevo… pero no, ya estoy _muy_ cansado.

Kendall sacó su pene y se quitó el condón rápidamente antes de seguirse masturbando, un momento después se vino en mi cuerpo. Sacó el bombón de su boca y tomó un poco de mi semen, luego lo volvió a meter en su boca.

"¿Me das bombón?" pregunté.

Kendall me sonrió y me pasó el bombón. Lo pasé por su semen y me lo metí a la boca. "Te ves aún más sexy que hace un momento. ¿Puedo tomarte otra foto?"

Rodé mis ojos y solté una risita antes de asentir. Antes de tomarme la foto me puso la gorra hacia un lado y medio mal puesta. Después de tomarme la foto, se acostó a mi lado y me dio un beso.

"Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida, LogieBear."

"Digo lo mismo, belleza rubia."

Me acurruqué entre sus brazos con mi cabeza en su pecho y me dormí, al igual que el rubio a mi lado.

* * *

_"¿Logie, estás bien?"__"Zaky… y-yo… lo siento."__"¿P-por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"__"Y-yo… perdí a Megan… la perdí por completo… lo siento mucho… fue mi culpa."__"Logie… Logie escúchame… no fue tu culpa, es algo que a veces no se puede evitar."_

Me desperté de repente con un grito. Miré a mi lado y vi a Kendall mirándome con sueño pero preocupado.

"¿Estás bien, LogieBear?"

"N-no…" me levanté de mi cama. Estoy demasiado mareado y tengo dificultad para respirar.

Entré al baño y me senté en el inodoro. Kendall entró un momento después y se arrodilló en frente de mí preocupado.

"¿Qué pasó, Logie?"

_"Logie, te amo tanto. No sé si algún día podría estar sin ti."__"Zak, yo también te amo, y no sé qué haría sin ti. Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, podemos estar juntos, vivir juntos."__"Sabes que no quiero dejar a mis padres solos acá, Logie."__"Zaky, ellos te dijeron que quieren que vengas conmigo."__"Lo sé… ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, iré contigo."_

"K-Kendall… siento haberte despertado," siento que voy a vomitar.

"Tranquilo, solo quiero que estés bien."

"¿Qué horas son?" pregunté.

"Son las… 4:30 am."

_"Hora de muerte… 4:30 am."__"¡Zaky!… ¡Por favor vuelve!… ¡Doctor por favor tráigalo de vuelta!"__"Logan… lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… las heridas son muy graves."__"Zak… ¿p-por qué?… ¿por qué tú?… Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera peleado con él por semejante estupidez… aún estaría a mi lado."_

"Logan, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Z-Zaky… te extraño tanto…"

* * *

Me desperté casi a medio día. A mi lado vi a Kendall viendo TV. Me miró y me dio una sonrisa.

"Hola."

"¿Por qué me siento tan mareado?" pregunté.

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió esta madrugada?" Negué con mi cabeza. Kendall me contó todo lo que sucedió. No puedo creerlo… Z-Zaky.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo, belleza rubia?" pregunté.

"Sí. Si quieres podemos salir a almorzar… p-pues, como amigos."

"Claro," me levanté y fui al baño.

Después de que los dos estuviéramos listos, salimos de mi pent-house hacia mi auto. Salimos del edificio y subimos a mi auto, Kendall en el lado del conductor.

"¿Sabes, belleza rubia? Me duele el trasero," le dije.

Kendall rió. "Lo siento."

El rubio a mi lado encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir. Llegamos a un centro comercial… que es muy conocido para mí. Aquí fue donde conocí a Zaky…

_"Hola, soy Zak, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"__"H-hola, ¿me das una hamburguesa?"__"¿Con gaseosa y papitas?"__"Sí, gracias."__···__"¿Quieres algo más?"__"No, gracias."__"Emm… perdóname por esto, pero en serio me gustaría salir contigo."__"Me encantaría, Zak."__  
_  
Aquí fue donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita…

_"¿Logie?"__"Sí, ¿no te gusta?"__"No, sí me gusta… para ti… ¿qué tal Zaky?"__"Me encanta."__···__"Es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida."__"Lo sé, yo también, Logie."_

Aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso…

_"Logie."__Me acerqué a la cara de Zak y nos besamos tiernamente.__"Guau, ese fue el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida."__"¿En serio?"__"Sí, Logie. Eres el mejor."__"Gracias, Zaky."__  
_  
Aquí le dije que estaba embarazado de Megan…

_"¿Logie, por qué lloras?"__"Zaky… ¡Estoy embarazado!"__"¡En serio! ¡Qué bien!"__"¡Te amo tanto, Zak! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!"__"¡Logie, yo también te amo! ¡Te amo cómo nunca lo imaginarías!"__"Sé que sí, Zaky."__  
_  
Aquí me propuso matrimonio…

_"Logan Henderson, eres todo para mí, me darás una hermosa hija y me diste mucho más. Por eso quiero que seas mi esposo, ¿qué dices?"__"¡Sí! ¡Sí, Zak, sí!"__"¡Gracias, Logan! Te amo tanto, mi Logie."__"Yo también, Zaky."__  
_  
Aquí estuvimos el día… el día después de que perdí a Megan…

_"Logie, no llores más por favor. Megan no estaba destinada para estar con nosotros, pero ahora tenemos un angelito cuidándonos."__"Zaky, prométeme que nunca me dejarás… por favor."__"Logan, nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, eres mi vida, ¿recuerdas?"_

Y aquí pasé el día después de su muerte.

_"¿Por qué?… Zaky, te extraño tanto. Todo fue mi culpa. Debí haber aceptado y haber renunciado a ser stripper… ¡Por qué fui tan estúpido!… Z-Zaky podría estar conmigo en este momento… p-podríamos estar haciendo algo juntos… planeando nuestra boda, besándonos… ¡Diablos! ¡Podríamos estar haciendo el amor en este momento! Pero no, ahora él murió… p-pero ahora tengo otro ángel cuidando de mí."_

"¿Logan, por qué estás llorando?"

Me llevé una mano a la cara y en serio estoy llorando. Rápidamente me limpié e hice como si no hubiera pasado nada. Todos esos recuerdos son muy… devastadores. No le respondí y un momento después el tema murió.

Entramos a un café y pedimos algo para tomar. Mientras nos traían lo que pedimos comenzamos a charlar.

"Bien, Kendall. Cuéntame de ti," le dije.

Nos sirvieron nuestras bebidas. Tomé la mía y tomé un poco.

"Pues, ¿qué te digo?… Emm… soy de Minneapolis…"

"¿En serio? ¡Yo soy de Duluth!"

Kendall me sonrió. "Que bien, algo que tenemos en común. Bueno, tengo 23 años. Soy maestro de guitarra y canto en una academia musical. Terminé con mi novio hace poco, por lo menos dos semanas. Y escuché de ti, así que decidí ir a verte."

Sentí que alguien me miraba, pero no me di cuenta de quién era hasta que un señor de no más de 40 años se me acercó.

"Hola, mi nombre es Colton Stewart. ¿Usted es Logan Henderson, cierto?"

"Sí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" pregunté.

El tipo miró hacia todos lados antes de volver a mí y hablar en voz más baja. "Soy un agente de pornografía, de la famosa página Redtube, **(A/N: Es como la más conocida, ¿no? Jaja)** vengo a ofrecerle un trabajo…"

"Sr. Stewart, lo siento, pero no me gusta eso y lo único que quiero hacer es lo que hago en este momento. Shows y visitas especiales nocturnas. Gracias."

"Oh, bien. Muchas gracias, Logan." Y con eso se fue.

Ay dios, ahora mi celular. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y contesté. "¿Aló?"

"_¡Logan! ¿¡Dónde diablos estás?!_"

"James… estoy con un amigo," respondí. Es James, un muy sexy morenazo de 22 años que trabaja conmigo. He tenido sexo con él unas dos o tres veces, y pensé que era el chico con el pene más grande, pero después de ver el monstruo de 26 cm de Kendall, los 22 de James no son nada.

"_Oh así que estás coqueteando. Me gusta, LogieBear._"

"James, es sólo un amigo. Y sabes que no estoy interesado en una relación en este momento," le dije y miré a Kendall con cara de 'perdóname.'

La línea murió de repente. Miré a mi celular y estaba descargado. Suspiré y lo guardé de nuevo.

"Lo siento, no sé qué pasa hoy… ¿Kendall, a quién miras?" pregunté con intriga.

"¿Eh?… Oh, a nadie," respondió con su cara rosadita.

"¿Es tu ex?" pregunté con una sonrisa y ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante.

"S-sí. Su nombre es Tim, y no sé con quién está," respondió con molestia en su voz.

"Uuh. Alguien está celoso," reí al ver que Kendall se sonrojaba más.

Pero es peor, el chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la caja, pero nos encontró—Esto será divertido.

"¿Kendall?"

"¡Tim, hola!"

"¿Qué haces acá?"

"Sólo salí con mi amigo; Logan."

"En realidad soy su novio. Mucho gusto; Logan Henderson," estiré mi mano para saludarlo—espero que funcione.

"¿Novio?… Espera, ¡tú eres _el_ Logan Henderson, el mejor stripper de Estados Unidos!"

"Sí, lo soy."

"¿¡Te acostaste con un stripper, Kendall?! ¡Eso es sucio!"

¿Sucio? ¿Eres idiota o qué? "¿Sucio? No seas tonto, Tim. Él es el mejor, y es muy lindo y buena persona," me defendió—que lindo.

"Kendall… él es un stripper, se acuesta con tres personas _todos_ los días. ¡Es sucio!"

"¡Cállate Tim! ¡Él no es sucio, y es mucho mejor que tú!" un momento y una sonrisa malévola se formó en la cara de Kendall. "Espera, ¿estás celoso?"

"¿Celoso? ¡Já! Nunca estaría celoso de un sucio stripper."

Miré a su cita y de inmediato lo reconocí— ¡Já! ¡Trabaja conmigo! —además se comenzó a acercar al tal Tim.

"Tim, ¿qué pasa acá?" su nombre es André.

"Nada, André…"

"¡Oh Logan! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, André. Descansando del club por un rato," respondí.

"Lo sé, a veces necesitamos un poco de tiempo libre."

"Espera André, ¿trabajas con Logan?" preguntó Tim.

"Sí…"

"¿¡Eres stripper?!"

Y bueno, quería ver la pelea pero Kendall me jaló fuera del lugar. Saqué la billetera rápidamente y solté $50 en la mesa. Fuimos a un lugar apartado del café.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque con árboles y flores dentro del centro comercial… y es el mismo lugar donde Tim me propuso matrimonio, y el lugar donde pasé el día después de su muerte.

"Logan, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué de repente te pierdes y comienzas a llorar?"

"¿Eh?… Oh, no es nada, Kendall. No te preocupes."

"Logan, esto te está afectando. Sólo habla conmigo, no quiero que algo salga mal," ¿debería decirle?… Sí, es hora de dejar todo salir.

Suspiré y miré a Kendall, pero antes de comenzar a hablar una mujer nos interrumpió. Creo que la he visto antes, pero no estoy seguro de quién es.

"_Mamá, no empieces por favor._"

"_Ya Victoria, esto es muy fuerte, debo hacerlo… Hola, ¿tú eres Logan?_"

"S-sí, yo soy," respondí nervioso y confundido.

La señora estiro su mano y yo la tomé. "Mi nombre es Theresa Caputo, y soy médium. Siento la interrupción pero en serio tengo que hablar contigo," ¡ya! Ella tiene un programa de TV.

Miré a Kendall confundido y volví a la señora que seguía parada en frente de mí.

"Mira Logan, siento a un chico joven que me llama y me dice _'¡Logie! ¡Logie! ¡Habla con él! ¡Logan Henderson!'_" Reí un poco antes de que Theresa continuara. "¿Quién es Zak?" oh no.

"Él… E-él era mi prometido hace un tiempo," respondí con mi voz ya quebrada.

"¿Falleció de forma trágica? Como un accidente o algo," ella preguntó.

"T-tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Murió unas horas después," respondí. Kendall me abrazó y me besó la sien.

"¿Y él es tu novio? Porque si lo es, Zak quiere hacerte saber que no tiene problema y que apoya totalmente tu relación."

"N-no, él es un amigo. No… no quiero salir con nadie en este momento," respondí.

"Logan, Zak no quiere que dejes tu vida amorosa de lado por él… Él quiere que sigas con tu vida."

Miré a la mujer como si estuviera loca, de ninguna manera puedo seguir con mi vida amorosa después de que Zak murió unos días antes de casarnos y por mi culpa.

"G-gracias," le dije.

"Zak quiere que te de un abrazo."

Me levanté y la abracé. La señora y su hija se fueron y yo me volví a sentar. Miré a Kendall y suspiré.

"Mira Kendall… Ha-hace casi 2 años y medio conocí a Zak. Salimos por un tiempo… y quedé embarazado, decidimos casarnos… pero casi un mes antes de nuestra boda él murió. Tuvimos una pelea y él se fue… y tuvo un accidente, me llamaron del hospital casi a media noche y me dijeron que no lo lograría. Murió a las 4:30 am. Tuve un aborto involuntario y perdí a mi bebé."

"Oh Logan, lo siento mucho," me dijo.

"No te preocupes," le dije.

Nos levantamos del lugar y comenzamos a caminar por ahí. Llegó la hora de irnos. Llegamos al edificio, abrí la puerta y… pero, ¿¡qué?!

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?"

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado. No me resistí a poner a Theresa jaja. Es muy buena, me gustaría ser médium.

Revew porfa, necesito saber si les gusta.

Bye.


	3. Pre-Blue Night

**Holassss!**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Pre-Blue Night_

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?"

"¡Logan! ¡Oh mi Logie! Vinimos para sacarte del mundo en el que te metiste…"

"¡Mamá! ¡No me iré! Vine porque quería alejarme de ustedes."

"Logan, vendrás con nosotros. No tienes…"

"¡Cállate papá! Tengo 21 años, ya soy adulto. Soy el mejor stripper de Estados Unidos, y mi meta es ser el mejor del mundo. Ahora por favor váyanse. No quiero verlos. ¿Arruinaron mi vida y ahora quieren arruinar mi nueva vida? No, no los dejaré."

"Logan Henderson, puedes ser muy grande, pero somos tus padres…"

"Papá, tengo 21 años. Ya no tienen jurisdicción sobre mí. Si no tienen dinero les pagaré el vuelo de vuelta a Duluth, pero no los quiero en mi vida de nuevo."

"Logie por favor… lo sentimos mucho. Sólo queremos que vuelvas con nosotros."

"Mamá, lo siento. ¿Cuánto necesitan? Puedo darles 6000 dólares ya, pero váyanse por favor."

"¿Cómo conseguiste 6000 dólares?"

"Soy el mejor stripper de Estados Unidos. Obtengo más de 6000 dólares semanales."

"Hijo por favor. No tienes vida aquí…"

"Mamá, ustedes no saben nada de mi vida acá. ¿Sabían que tuve un novio? ¿Que estuve embarazado? ¿Que me comprometí con él? ¿Que perdí a mi hija? ¿Que él murió en un accidente? ¿Lo sabían? ¡No!"

"Logan no llores," le dije y lo abracé.

"¡No, Kendall! ¡Ellos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo y no es así! ¿¡Acaso sabían eso?!"

"N-no. No sabíamos."

"¿¡Ves, mamá?! ¡El día que les dije que me mudaría a Los Ángeles les importó una mierda y se fueron para un bar mientras yo esperaba poder despedirme de ustedes! ¡Kendall, lo último que me dijeron fue '_haz lo que quieras, no nos importa_'! ¿¡saben cómo se sintió eso?!"

"¡Logan cálmate!" le dije y lo alejé un poco de sus padres, quienes se veían muy tristes y decepcionados, y la Sra. Henderson estaba llorando.

"¿Saben qué?" Logie sacó su billetera de su bolsillo y sacó muchos billetes de $100 cada uno, tomo varios y se los pasó. "Tomen. Son 2000 dólares. Ahora váyanse de acá."

"Pero Logan…"

"¡Que se vayan!"

Logan salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Yo fui detrás de él, dejando a los papás de Logan solos. Los dos subimos en completo silencio al pent-house de Logan. Al llegar entramos y Logan de inmediato fue a su cocina y tomó un vaso, sacó una botella de aguardiente de un gabinete y se sirvió un poco, luego se lo tomó entero. Iba a servirse más pero le quité la botella.

"¡Hey…!"

"El alcohol nunca es la respuesta," le dije y puse la botella a un lado.

El timbre sonó. "Ay dios mío… ¿¡qué quieren?!"

"_Logie por favor. Sólo queremos hablar._"

"Pues no hablaré con ustedes. Váyanse por favor."

* * *

Terminamos acordando en llevar a los padres de Logan al aeropuerto. Él no quería ir con ellos, entonces me pidió que condujera y él iría en su moto—que por cierto es una Harley Davidson muy hermosa.

Legamos al aeropuerto y dejamos a los padres de Logan allí. Los boletos valieron 2000 dólares exactos por la tardanza para el vuelo. Logan sacó 500 dólares más y se los dio para que compraran lo que quisieran, sólo quería que se fueran ya.

"Te amamos, Logan. En serio sentimos no haber estado presentes en tu vida. Pero esperamos estar lo que queda de nuestra vida a tu lado," dijo la Sra. Henderson.

"Pues yo no quiero. Se perdieron la época más importante de mi vida, y no sólo eso, sino que también la arruinaron."

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 5940 con rumbo a Duluth, Minnesota, por favor pasar a la sala de abordaje. Él vuelo está por despegar._"

"Creo que es hora de irnos. Logie, te extrañaremos."

"Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Ustedes no estuvieron cuando me fui de Duluth…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

**PDV Logan**

Entré a mi casa, feliz de que por fin puedo salir de este hueco e irme a hacer algo que me dará dinero. No es precisamente lo que quería hacer, pero creo que si me va a sacar de este lugar debo hacerlo.

Aunque quiera irme para alejarme de mis padres, espero que al menos me digan que me quieren y que me vaya bien. Pero no creo que eso suceda.

Subí a mi habitación, tomé la maleta más grande que había y comencé a empacar toda mi ropa. La empaqué lo más organizada que pude para poder llevarla toda. Cerré esa maleta y tomé otra para mis zapatos y cosas personales—como mi loción, cepillo dental—, la cual quedó llena también. Tuve que tomar _otra_ para empacar mis libros—que son muchos pues me encanta leer.

Bajé las tres maletas y las puse a un lado de la puerta. Mis padres estaban en la cocina tomando, como siempre. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, lo que llamó su atención.

"Mamá, papá. Tengo algo que decirles."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Me voy… para Los Ángeles."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me ofrecieron trabajo. Y me quiero ir de acá."

"Has lo que quieras, no nos importa."

Sentí unas lágrimas salir de mis ojos. Salí de ese lugar con mis maletas y paré un taxi. Subí las maletas al baúl y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto. Al llegar me encontré con mi nuevo agente, él me ayudó con una maleta.

"Pat, ¿cómo es el lugar donde trabajaré?" pregunté, espero que no sea muy malo.

"No es el mejor lugar, Logan. Pero tampoco es un bar de mala-muerte. Es lindo y aseado, y te impulsará hacia nuevos lugares. También tendrás que ir al gimnasio y entrarás a clases de gimnasia y pole-dance para que seas mejor. Y pues aprenderás trucos con el tiempo."

"Oh, bien. Espero ser bueno," dije inseguro. En serio quiero y necesito éste trabajo.

"Eres lindo y sexy, Logan. Y aprendes rápido. No creo que haya problema."

Solté una risita. "Gracias."

Pasamos nuestras maletas y subimos al avión. Encontramos nuestros puestos, y por suerte me tocó al lado de alguien decente. Es una linda chica con pelo rizado, y parece que vamos a lo mismo.

"Hola, soy Logan."

"Hola, soy Camille."

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"Adiós Logan. Esperamos verte de nuevo."

"Hmm, Ok. Intentaré. Adiós," obvio no lo intentará, lo hirieron muy feo.

Los padres se fueron hacia la sala de abordaje. Logan salió de inmediato del lugar, conmigo detrás. Lo vi patear un basurero grande y tumbarlo, regando toda la basura. Fui hacia él y lo vi llorando. Lo abracé instantáneamente y puse su cabeza en mi pecho.

"¿Por qué lloras?" pregunté.

"¡Porque cuando vine me prometí olvidarme de ellos! ¡Y ahora vienen y me dicen que me aman y que lo sienten mucho y…! ¡Ah!"

Logan se soltó y corrió a su moto. Fui tras él pero logró montarse e irse.

* * *

**PDV Logan**

Me monté en mi moto, la encendí y me fui. Fui hasta el centro comercial donde estuve esta mañana y de inmediato fui al parquecito donde estuve con Kendall. Me senté en la silla, puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y me apoyé en mis rodillas mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

¿Por qué tenían que venir? Ya estaba bien sin ellos, ahora me se tiré mal porque los eché de acá y solo querían disculparse. Culpa soy todo tuyo.

Seguí llorando hasta que me dolían los ojos. Me levante de la silla y vi que ya era de noche, mire mi reloj y mostraba _9:46 pm_. ¿Estuve aquí casi tres horas? ¡Debo irme! ¡Mañana es un día muy importante en el club!

Llegué a mi casa. Guardé la moto y subí. Abrí la puerta y encontré las llaves de mi auto con una nota. La abrí y leí:

_Logan,_

_Gracias por la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos. Espero que nos podamos reencontrar, abajo dejé mi número de teléfono anotado._

_Belleza rubia._

¡Se aprendió su apodo! ¡Qué bello! Cerré la nota y subí a mi habitación. Me organicé para acostarme, fui a mi cama y me dormí.

* * *

Me desperté con el sonido de una llamada. Tomé mi celular y vi el nombre de James brillando en la pantalla.

"¿Aló?"

"_¡Logan! ¿¡Por qué no respondes mis mensajes?!_"

"James, te he dicho mil veces que no porque hayamos tenido sexo estamos juntos. Ayer fue un día muy duro y llegué muy cansado."

"_Sí, sí, lo siento. ¡Pero es que hoy es Blue Night!_"

"¡Blue Night! ¿¡No era en una semana?!"

"_¡No, es hoy! ¡Hoy es el primer martes de septiembre!_"

"¡James! ¡Boté toda la ropa que no me servía y no quedé con prendas azules!"

"_Te veo en… tu sabes dónde. ¡En 10 minutos!_"

La llamada acabó. Suspiré. No puedo creer que tengo que ir allá, no me gusta ese lugar. Fui al baño y me bañé rápidamente. Salí y me puse ropa fácil de poner y de quitar, y unos Vans sin cordones.

Corrí y me puse el chaleco y el casco junto con las gafas. Tomé las llaves de mi moto, la encendí y arranqué lo más rápido que pude.

Entré en la calle… ¡ah! ¡Odio este lugar! Vi a James a lo lejos y conduje hasta él lo más rápido que pude, esquivando a todas las prostitutas posibles.

"Hola, Logie."

"Hola Morenazo."

"¿Listo para comprar ropa sexy?"

"No, ¿pero ya qué?"

"¡Bien, entremos!"

Rodé mis ojos y seguí a James. Entramos a la tienda y fuimos directo a la recepción. El chico de inmediato nos reconoció y sonrió.

"LogieBear, Morenazo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Hola Chad, hoy es Blue Night y Logie no tiene ropa azul. Necesito ver la zona especial… ya sabes… la zona sexy," respondió James con tono coqueto.

Rodé mis ojos de nuevo… ahora sé cómo tenemos que pagarle. Pasamos a una sala trasera con mucha ropa sexy, James y yo comenzamos a buscar ropa sexy azul para esta noche. James encontró una chaqueta, una camisa y unos pantalones ajustados muy lindos, junto con medias cortas y calzoncillos súper-pegados y un poco exhibicionistas, pero está bien. Pero esa ropa no es para él, es para mí. Yo no encontré nada que me gustara, y James encontró ropa entonces estoy bien.

Fuimos a recepción de nuevo y pusimos la ropa en el mostrador para pagar. "¿Cuánto es, Chad?" preguntó James recostado en sus brazos y le guiñó un ojo al chico.

"Serían… $459,23," respondió el tipo nervioso.

"Un poco caro, ¿no crees?… ¿Crees que haya otra forma de… no sé… pagar?" preguntó haciendo círculos en la mesa y hablando coqueto.

"¿Tarjeta de crédito?" idiota.

"¡No Chad!… lo siento. Chad, ¿te gustaría un masaje?" preguntó de nuevo coqueto.

"James… no creo que sea buena idea, mi jefe me ha estado preguntando por ropa faltante y por dinero, y no puedo ocultárselo más."

Saqué mi billetera y mi tarjeta de ahorros. Pagué todo y tomé la bolsa para comenzar a caminar hacia mi moto. "¡James vámonos!"

Escuché pasos venir. James se montó detrás de mí con un casco extra que siempre llevo. Encendí la moto y salí lo más rápido que pude de esa calle.

"¿Por qué pagaste? ¡Lo tenía a mis pies!"

"James, el chico puede perder su trabajo por tu culpa, y si tanto quieres acostarte con él simplemente invítalo a salir, hazle pasar un buen rato."

"Creo que tendré que conformarme con eso."

"Además ganas mucho dinero, no seas tacaño. Eres el segundo mejor stripper de Estados Unidos y te ganas solo $100 menos que yo, simplemente paga."

"Sí, sí, sí. Lo siento."

Me detuve en un semáforo. Un auto muy lujoso se detuvo a nuestro lado y nos pitó. Me subí el casco y miré al chico y la chica que iban allí.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Hola niño lindo, ¿una carrera?" preguntó la chica.

—Jeje, tengo que girar a la derecha aquí, será divertido hacerlo correr. Asentí y me puse el casco de nuevo, comencé a jugar con el acelerador de la moto. El semáforo pasó a verde y el tonto aceleró lo más rápido que podía, acelere y giré a la derecha riendo.

"Que malo."

Reí más. "Ay James, sabes que te pareció muy divertido."

"Sí."

Sentí manos comenzar a bajar por mi abdomen hasta mi entrepierna. "¿Qué haces, James? No voy a tener sexo contigo."

"Por favor, Logie. No lo hemos hecho en un tiempo, ¿no te gustaría sentir el más grande de nuevo?"

"Antier lo tuve, y si que era grande, casi 26 centímetros," respondí acelerando.

"¿¡Pero qué mier…?! ¿¡Fue ese chico rubio sexy de esa noche?!"

"Sip. Y dolió, pero fue tan excitante, nunca había tenido sexo como ese," respondí recordando esa noche con la belleza rubia.

"No puedo creerlo, ¡alguien tiene el pene más grande que yo! ¿Por qué…?"

"¡James deja de tocarme!"

"¡Logie por…!"

Detuve la moto en seco. "Bájate," le dije.

"Pero Logan, faltan 10 calles para llegar a mi casa."

"No me importa, bájate," le dije. James suspiró. "Llámame cuando logres controlar tus ganas de sexo salvaje."

El chico hizo un puchero. Tomé el casco de James y lo guardé en la moto. Aceleré a fondo y seguí conduciendo hasta mi casa. Al llegar parqueé mi moto en el parqueadero subterráneo del edificio y subí en el ascensor hasta el pent-house.

Me cambié de ropa y comencé a hacer ejercicio. Primero en la caminadora, empecé desde lo más bajo hasta lo más alto. Luego la bicicleta elíptica, y de nuevo desde el nivel más bajo hasta el más alto. Después comencé a hacer abdominales, flexiones, y todo eso. Y al final comencé a practicar baile y pole-dance.

Me he vuelto tan bueno en pole-dance. Recuerdo mi primer día de clases, salí con peladuras en mis manos y con muchos morados en las piernas y costados. Y al siguiente día estaba molido… mucho.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Entré al lugar que se supone es donde aprenderé a bailar pole-dance. Es grande y hay muchos tubos y muchas chicas y unos hombres. Todos se ven como si hubieran practicado toda su vida, y hay otros que apenas están empezando.

"Hola, tú debes ser Logan. Mi nombre es Michelle, soy tu maestra."

"Mucho gusto," respondí nervioso. "¿Emm… qué tengo que hacer o qué?"

"Mira, ¿ves al chico moreno de allí?" preguntó señalando a un lindo y alto moreno. Asentí. "Bueno su nombre es James, él te ayudará por hoy, para que te vayas adaptando, ¿Ok?"

"Ok, gracias." Fui hasta el chico… James y me paré a su lado com una mano estirada. "Hola, soy Logan."

"Hola Logan. Mi nombre es James, ¿tú eres el chico al que debo guiar hoy, cierto?"

"Sí," respondí.

"Bien. Michelle nos dirá qué hacer, y yo te mostraré cómo hacerlo, ¿Ok?"

Asentí en respuesta. La maestra comenzó con los avanzados primero—sólo hay hombres, pues es la clase para hombres. Luego pasó a otros de medio nivel—en el cual James está incluido—, y luego vino hacia nosotros.

"Bien chicos, les mostraré algo y ustedes tratarán de hacerlo. James, ayúdame."

Hizo una pose fácil, pero aún así no debe ser lo que parece. James la hizo, y lo vi hacer un poco de esfuerzo, pero bien. Me acerqué a mi tubo y traté de hacerlo, pero me caí.

"Cuidado con donde pones tus piernas y manos, un error puede costarte la vida," me advirtió el moreno.

Suspiré y asentí. Intenté de nuevo, fijándome bien en dónde colocaba mis miembros. Logré hacer la pose, pero por poco tiempo, ¡pero lo logré!

Hicimos otras cosas y la clase acabó. Fui a los vestidores y comencé a cambiarme. Sentí a alguien tomar mi nalga derecha y apretarla. Volteé mi cabeza enojado y quité la mano del chico que lo hizo.

"¿Por qué tan grosero?" preguntó.

"James, tenía una idea diferente de ti, ahora sé que no puedo estar contigo," respondí.

"Tranquilo, Logan. No soy así, sólo quería jugarte una broma," continuó riendo. "¿De dónde vienes?"

"De Duluth, en Minnesota," respondí y me quité la camisa. "¿Tú?"

"Nueva York. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó y se cambió la camisa.

"18, ¿y tú?" me puse otra camisa.

"19, vine hace dos años," respondió y se quitó el pantalón.

"¿Dos años? ¿No debes ser mayor de edad para trabajar legalmente en un club de strippers?" pregunté y me quité el pantalón. James comenzó a bajarse los bóxers. "¡Espera! ¿¡Qué haces?!"

"Me cambio los bóxers, estos los utilizo cuando entreno," respondió.

"¿¡Y por qué tienes que hacerlo frente a mí?!"

"Logan, no seas quisquilloso. ¿Quieres ser stripper y te da miedo verme el pene?" preguntó James decepcionado.

Suspiré y me senté en la banca. "Tienes razón. Tal vez debería volver a Duluth."

"¡Logan, Logan! ¡Calma! Eres hermoso y muy sexy, sólo quería probarte. Puedes ser stripper, sólo quería ver si eres capaz de ver a un desconocido desnudo," ¡tonto!

"¡Soy capaz de chuparte el pene!"

"No eres capaz," respondió presumidamente.

Me arrodillé en frente de él y le terminé de bajar los bóxers, dejando su suave miembro expuesto. "¿Qué me darás si lo hago?"

"Te llevaré al cine a ver lo que quieras, y te compraré tu primer atuendo porno (1)."

"¿Atuendo porno?"

"Sí. Hay tiendas sólo para strippers dentro de unos clubes, conozco el mejor lugar. El atuendo porno es lo que usas para tus shows."

"Está bien," terminé. Tomé su miembro y comencé a agitarlo hasta tenerlo duro… wow, es muy grande. "¿Cuánto mide?"

"22 centímetros, el más grande que verás en toda tu vida," respondió orgulloso.

Lo introduje en mi boca y comencé a chuparlo lo mejor que pude. James soltó un gemido, y escuché a alguien reírse.

"_¿Tan rápido vas a comértelo?_"

"Hicimos una apuesta, si es capaz de hacer que me venga le compraré su primer atuendo porno y lo llevaré al cine a ver lo que quiera."

"_Eres un tonto_," dijo seguido de una risa.

"Cállate y deja que Logan trabaje en paz."

Sentí que alguien se arrodilló a mi lado. "Oye, amigo," me llamó un chico. Saqué el pene de James de mi boca y miré al chico de lado mientras lo lamía. "Si haces que se venga te compraré un atuendo."

Asentí y chupé con más ganas. Seguí chupando el pene del moreno por un rato, hasta que me dijo que está cerca, ahí aceleré. El chico se vino en mi boca, y todo lo tragué. Me levanté y los miré con una sonrisa.

"James, me debes una salida a cine y un atuendo porno. Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Cory."

"Bueno, me debes un atuendo. Nos vemos mañana," les dije y salí del lugar ya vestido completamente.

* * *

_Fin Flashback_

Me quité la ropa y quedé en bóxers, así es más fácil jugar con el tubo. Puse una pierna alrededor de él y comencé a dar vueltas. Hice otros trucos con él hasta que era hora de darme una ducha y descansar un rato para comenzar con el trabajo de esta noche.

Entré a la ducha y me bañé. Salí, me vestí y salí del lugar. Bajé hasta mi moto y me subí. Encendí la moto y comencé a conducir hacia el club, preparándome para lo que está por venir.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Revew please!**

**Lean mis historias:**

**- Mi Diario De Vida.**

**- Antiguo Kogan.**

**- 11 de Septiembre de 2001 (Drabble)**

**Bye.**


	4. Blue Night

**¡Ho-hola soy Manuel y!... nah.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Blue Night_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

Parqueé mi moto en un lugar privado. Entré al lugar y vi muchas cosas azules en todo el escenario y gradas. Fui a mi habitación y me puse mi atuendo porno azul. Me miré en un espejo; me veo sexy, espero conseguir algo bueno esta noche, aunque después del rubio no creo que haya algo mejor.

Mi puerta sonó y luego se abrió. Vi a James entrar y sentarse en mi cama, y se ve muy sexy con su atuendo azul.

"Te ves muy sexy, Morenazo," le dije.

"Tú también, osito" respondió.

"LogieBear, por favor," lo corregí.

"Déjame decirte osito, por favor," pidió.

"No, James. Ahora sal, tengo que cerrar para que nadie entre."

El moreno se levantó de mi cama y salió. Salí del lugar y cerré la puerta con seguro. Los dos caminamos hasta el Backstage, donde nos encontramos con todos los otros strippers. Hay algo que no les he dicho, en este negocio hay _top_ strippers y _bottom_ strippers. Los _top_ son como James, ellos hacen todo lo mismo que un stripper normal, pero en el sexo no son los pasivos sino los activos, ellos penetran. Los _bottom_ son como yo, siempre estamos debajo del cliente. En cuanto al mejor stripper no se cuenta esto, pero es importante saber qué se busca.

Se preguntarán qué es Blue Night. Pues es una noche que pasa dos veces al año en la que elegimos al _top_ stripper preferido de los clientes y al _bottom_ stripper más pedido. Para elegir el mejor _top_ se les da un papel a los clientes con el nombre de todos los _top_ strippers, y ellos hacen su mejor baile para tratar de ganar, ya después los clientes marcan al que más les gustó y entregan el papel.

Para elegir al _bottom_ stripper se pone una pared en el escenario con huecos, todos colocamos nuestros traseros ahí, los clientes suben al escenario con un marcador azul y nos rayan. Ellos sólo eligen el trasero que más les guste sin saber de quién es. El que tenga más rayas al final es el que gana. Los perdedores tienen que tener sexo en el escenario. Es algo en lo que todos ganan.

Me senté al lado de Cory, fuimos novios un tiempo, pero no funcionó y quedamos como amigos. Como les dije he tenido 3 parejas. Zaky, Cory y otro chico que ya no está. Mi relación más larga fue con Zaky, pero desde que murió no he vuelto a tener novio. ¿Kendall? No sé… me parece lindo y es muy dulce, pero no quiero estar con alguien en este momento, amo mi trabajo y no lo dejaré por nadie.

"_¡Esta noche! ¡LogieBear anunciará al ganador y al perdedor de los top strippers! ¡LogieBear, por favor pasa al escenario!_"

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me postulé para esto? Ah, supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Me levanté de la silla y salí al escenario. Saludé la público y les tiré un beso antes de pararme detrás del podio y apoyarme en él.

Muchos chicos hicieron su baile y ahora James lo estaba haciendo. En serio se esfuerza por hacerlo bien. Creo que él va a ganar, pero es que James se pone nervioso y falla en algunas cosas, quiero que se relaje más.

"¡James!" corrí hacia él y me arrodillé a su lado. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Me resbalé, el tubo está húmedo."

Me levanté y pasé un dedo por el tubo. Lo olí y… vaselina, sé quién hizo esto. Tomé el micrófono y comencé a hablar. "Alguien untó el tubo con vaselina, y creo saber quién es… Fue Troy."

"_¿Qué?_"

"Si Troy, sabes que James es el único que te puede quitar el lugar, entonces quieres hacerlo fallar para ganar. Inmaduro."

Todos comenzaron a abuchear. El chico se fue enojado, y creo que lo vi salir del club. James se levantó y salió del lugar. Fui tras él, lo vi sentado en una banca en frente de unos casilleros con su cara escondida entre sus manos.

Me senté al lado del moreno y lo abracé por los hombros. "James, cálmate. Estoy seguro que Stephen sacará a Troy en cuanto se de cuenta de lo que hizo. Lo hiciste muy bien."

"No, no lo hice bien. Siempre estoy muy tenso y mis movimientos son sucios, no son lindos."

"James, eres muy bueno en el pole-dance, y además de eso eres muy lindo. Sé que te elegirán."

"Logie, ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

"Claro," respondí.

"¿Me ayudarías con mis bailes?"

"Claro que sí. Eres mi mejor amigo."

Mi nombre sonó en el altavoz. James y yo nos levantamos y salimos al escenario de nuevo. Fui al podio, tomé el micrófono y leí la tarjeta con el nombre del ganador.

"Gracias por su participación… ¡El ganador es… el Morenazo!"

Todos comenzaron a gritar. Vi muchos chicos acercarse al escenario y tratar de que James los besara o abrazara. Le puse la medalla azul a James y lo abracé.

"Te dije que ganarías."

"Gracias, Logie."

"Bien, ¡el perdedor es… Troy!" reí.

"_¡Ahora! ¡Prepárense para recibir a los bottom strippers! ¿Quién será el mejor de este año?_"

Salí del escenario. James y yo fuimos a mi habitación para que yo me cambiara. Quedé sólo en los calzoncillos. Volvimos a salir al escenario, ya estaba puesta la pared en medio del lugar, y había ya muchos chicos apoyados en ella con su trasero en los huecos. Puse mi trasero en un hueco y esperé a que empezaran a pasar los clientes.

Sentí muchos marcadores rayándome, y también unos pellizcos y palmadas. En un momento escuché que James sería el que anuncie el ganador y el perdedor.

"_¡Muy bien! ¡Todos los chicos aquí vayan y cuenten cuántas rayas tienen! ¡Recuerden: hoy tenemos 594 clientes!_"

Fui al Backstage con James. "¿Cuento?"

"Por favor," respondí.

"1, 2, 3, 4… 57, 58, 59, 60… 101, 102, 103, 104… 193, 194, 195, 196… 234, 235, 236, 237 líneas."

"Wow, ¿en serio le gusto tanto a la gente?"

"Parece que sí."

"¡Atención chicos! ¿Cuántas líneas tienen?" preguntó Drew, el DJ.

"_Yo tengo 30._"

"_Yo 45._"

"_Yo 29._"

"_Yo 59._"

"_Yo tengo 61._"

"_Yo 43._"

"_Yo 100._"

"Yo tengo 237," dije.

"Wow, Logan. Creo que ganaste. Johnny, perdiste, lo siento." respondió Drew.

"¡Sí!" respondió el chico.

"¿Qué?" dijimos todos al unísono.

"Siempre he querido tener sexo con Troy, y ya que él y yo perdimos tendremos que tener sexo en el escenario."

Rodé mis ojos. James fue llamado al escenario para anunciar al ganador de los _bottom's_.

"_¡El ganador es… Logie!_"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_¡El ganador es… Logie!_"

¿Gané?… ¡Gané!

"¡Logan ganaste!" me dijo James, ¿lo recuerdan? Él es el que me ayudó en mis primeras clases de Pole-dance. Nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos.

Salí del Backstage hacia el escenario. Fui hasta el centro del lugar donde está el tubo y me entregaron el listón azul. ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer que gané! Es mi primera vez en Blue Night y gané. Creo que esto me gusta.

"Gracias, chicos."

Vi a todo el público mirándome. Ehh… uh… ¿qué hago?

"_Cuando no sepas que hacer, simplemente relájate, olvida todo y tira un beso, eso siempre ayuda._"

— ¡Te amo James Maslow!

Me relajé y tiré un sexy beso al público antes de entrar de nuevo al Backstage. Corrí hasta James y me lancé a sus brazos.

"Wow, Logan, ¿qué pasa?"

Me separé del moreno. "No sabía qué hacer, y recordé lo que me dijiste el primer día aquí."

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

Esa fue la primera noche que James y yo tuvimos sexo. Mi celular vibra. ¿Quién será? Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y vi en la pantalla un número desconocido. Toqué contestar.

"¿Hola?"

"_¿Hablo con el Stripper más sexy de este planeta?_"

—Rubio.

"Así es. ¿Y qué puede hacer este Stripper por ti?"

"_Salir por la puerta trasera para encontrarse con este humilde rubio._"

"Está bien. Quédate allí rubio, ya voy."

Colgué y corrí a la puerta trasera. Abrí y salí. Miré alrededor y creo que vi una sombra moverse. Caminé un poco más afuera.

"_Dame todo tu dinero y te dejaré conservar tu boca._"

Quité sus manos de mis ojos y me volteé.

"Hola belleza rubia."

"Hola LogieBear. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Bien."

"Oye, ¿me preguntaba si tal vez querrías ir a comer conmigo?"

"Kendall, sabes que no estoy interesado en una relación en este momento."

"¡N-no!… Sólo como amigos. Es más, mi mejor amigo volvió de Minnesota ayer y no tiene nada para hacer, si quieres invitas a un amigo y podemos salir todos."

"Está bien. Hablaré con un amigo de aquí adentro y te digo ¿ok?"

El rubio asintió y sonrió. Entré de nuevo y busqué a James. Lo vi entré el público coqueteando con unos chicos—busca sexo. Agité mi cabeza y caminé hasta el tonto sexópata.

"Oye, Morenazo."

Volteó y me miró. "¿Qué pasó LogieBear?"

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

"Claro. Ya vuelvo hermosuras."

Los dos nos alejamos a un lugar más callado.

"¿Recuerdas al rubio de hace unos días?" pregunté.

"Sí, ¿por?"

"Pues preguntó si quería ir con él a comer, pero como amigos, y para que me sintiera más seguro dijo que puedo invitar un amigo. ¿Quieres ir?"

"Claro."

Sonreí y le dije que se cambiara para irnos. Nos cambiamos y salimos por la puerta trasera. Fui hasta Kendall y le tapé los ojos.

"Ahora tú dame tu dinero y te dejaré conservar tu boca."

"Prefiero que me quites la boca. Necesito el dinero para pagar la comida de hoy."

"Está bien."

Le destapé los ojos y me acerqué a sus labios, pero le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Dijiste boca."

"Kendall."

"Lo siento. ¿Vamos?"

Asentí. Me acerqué a James y lo jalé hacia Kendall.

"James, él es Kendall. Kendall; James."

"Un gusto, Logan ha hablado mucho de ti," idiota.

"Apuesto que sí."

"Tontos. Vámonos mejor."

Los dos rieron. Kendall nos llevó a su auto. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Hey, ese chico en serio quiere salir conmigo, pero aún no estoy listo. James se subió detrás de mí. En el auto había otro chico. Es latino, se nota. Me miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡T-tú eres Logan Henderson!"

Asentí y le sonreí.

"¡Oh dios! ¡Y tú eres James Maslow!"

"Así es belleza, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

El rubio aceleró. "Carlos Pena."

"Lindo nombre. Y lindo cuerpo."

El chico rió. Miré a la belleza rubia y lo vi con una sonrisa. Después de unos minutos llegamos a un centro comercial. Bajé del auto y me abracé al cuerpo del rubio. Sé que no debería hacerlo, porque… bueno no sé, simplemente quiero abrazarlo. Es que el chico es tan lindo, sexy y apretable.

"¿Qué quieres comer, LogieBear?"

"¿Qué te parece una pizza? ¡Hace días no la como!"

"Claro."

"_¿Me abrazarás?_"

"_Claro, si eso quieres._"

"¿Crees que hacen buena pareja, belleza rubia?"

"James es apuesto, pero creo que es un sexópata. Y Litos es muy dulce y tierno, y muy energético. Tal vez puedan tratar. Y si los miras de reojo se ven lindos juntos."

Miré atrás y los vi abrazados. Sonreí y seguimos caminando.

* * *

"Linda noche, rubio."

"¿Te llevo a tu casa?"

"No, al club. Mi moto está allá y no quiero que me la roben."

"Está bien, Logie."

Subimos a su auto y comenzó a conducir hacia el club. En el trayecto James comenzó a enviarme mensajes por Facebook— ¿ahora qué quiere?

James: _Oye, Logie, ¿sabes qué idea tuve?_

Yo: ¿Qué?

James: _Que podríamos hacer un trío, tú, el rubio y yo._

Yo: No seas tonto, James.

James: _¡Vamos! Sería muy excitante y una experiencia diferente._

Yo: ¿Y se supone que cuándo lo haríamos?

James: _¿Qué te parece esta noche?_

Yo: Está bien. Hablaré con Kendall y luego te digo.

James: _Ok._

Suspiré. Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y pensé en cómo decirle a Kendall esto. De pronto le guste y de pronto no.

"Kendall."

"Dime LogieBear."

Le conté lo que James dijo, y el chico no podía estar más feliz con la idea. Rodé mis ojos y sonreí. Le hablé a James y le dije que fuera a mi casa. Llegamos al club. Kendall parqueó el auto en un lugar seguro y nos subimos a la moto—esta moto es lo mejor.

La encendí y arranqué hacia el pent-house. No puedo creer lo que va a pasar. Espero que sea bueno.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Siento si me estoy demorando más en actualizar, pero pues ya verán.**

**Revew please.**

**Bye.**


End file.
